Red
by GazettElovers
Summary: Reita finds out Ruki's true feelings for him in the GazettE's single Red (Reituki).


Red

The GazettE have been working on the new single, Red. As Aoi and Uruha worked on their guitars, Kai is busy on his drums and as usual, Reita is currently in process of being scolded by Ruki for his lack of effort and motivation. "You! Stop it with all the shitty excuses! 'I'm tired' 'I'm uninspired' 'I'm HUNGRY'!? REALLY?! That's the worst excuse I've ever heard in my life! You're starting to sound just like Uruha!" And Reita - being himself - just zoned everything out and didn't give a shit while Uruha made a confused face and said, "Eh? Nani?"

Finally, the day of recording had come. Ruki had given Reita a look of disdain before asking, "Did you practice your part?" So, just for the sake of pissing Ruki off, Reita put on a bored face and simply said, "Nope." Right then, Reita felt a swift kick on his shin, and in a split second, heard Ruki cussing him out. Reita then exploded and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, RUKI!? WHY CAN'T YOU EVER TAKE A DAMN JOKE!?" Everyone in the studio was tense by now and Ruki could sense how uncomfortable everyone felt and he looked kind of hurt by Reita's words. Ruki tried to shake it off and said, "Whatever, let's just get started. I don't want to be here all day."

Everyone else starts to play the music for Red as Ruki sing the lyrics. He poured all his feelings into the song - all his hidden feelings for Reita- all the hidden desires he wanted to come true and be fulfilled. He may be a little overbearing on the bassist, but he's like that to everyone in the band. It's only because he cares.

"...Hold me, although I knew it's a lie I won't hide my drowning heart, I drown in your lips, I will be satisfied by your warmth…" Ruki hadn't noticed he was staring a bit too much at Reita and was about to sing the next lines of the song when he noticed the sound of the bass stop - as did the rest of the group's instruments - they were now staring at Reita - just like Ruki was.

Reita had at first a look of surprise. Reita then slowly met his gaze with Ruki's. Ruki suddenly became scared. _Had he figured it out?! He must have if he's looking at me like that! What am I going to do?! He wasn't supposed to know! _Ruki suddenly shifted his gaze - he looked ready to cry - and suddenly ran out of the practice room. Reita quickly put his bass down and followed after Ruki while calling after him.

Kai, Uruha, and Aoi were left confused, their gazes momentarily fixed to the door where their vocalist and bassist had just ran through a second before. Kai spoke up first, "Well guys, I don't think they're coming back. We're done for today. I'm gonna go home." He started packing up and was about to go through the door when he looked back at Aoi and Uruha and said, "You guys can go home now too or whatever you want - I'm sure those guys can sort things out on their own." He had a gleam in his eyes as he left.

Aoi and Uruha looked at each other still a little confused wondering what just happened and how Kai seemed to know something about it.

Aoi broke the silence first and with a seductive looking smile said, "Nee~ Uruha~ I know what we can do..."

Uruha looked at Aoi with a confused blank look on his face and asked, "Eh? Nani?"

Meanwhile, Reita had to chase Ruki all the way to his house. _Damn, for a chibi- Ruki can sure run fast - He's pretty cute though… _Reita stopped in his tracks- he was just outside Ruki's door about to knock. _What the hell was I thinking?! Ruki? Cute?! Well, he does have those moments when he looks really adorable - like when he smiles, or starts flipping out about random things, or the way he looked when he writes down a song - like – Red._

Reita might look and act dense but he was pretty sure those lyrics were about him as he thought back to the way Ruki so carefully put those words to paper - every so often "sneaking" glances at Reita. Of course, at the time, Reita just thought those were more of a _Get -Your -Ass - Back-to-Work _look but now that he really thought about it, Ruki didn't look the least bit angry at the time.

A small shivering voice yanked Reita from his thoughts, "Reita, I know you're behind the door. Can we just please pretend we don't know anything and forget about it?"

_Was Ruki crying? How am I supposed to forget about it? I can't get Ruki out of my head! I even called that short-tempered chibi-chan cute! Well he is but still-URGH! Shut the hell up Reita! _"Ruki, let me in…"

"No"

"...Please?"

"..."

"Ruki..."

"...no"

"Ruki- if you don't let me in I'll stay here forever…"

"...fine..."

Reita heard the clicks of locks and the door slowly open. Ruki poked his head out and said "You happy?" Reita was right- Ruki was crying - and Reita didn't like it.

"Ruki-"

"I know! You don't feel the same, right!? Don't you think it's weird!?" Ruki looked panicked. "...you can just forget about it."

"Ruki - did you mean it? Do you really love me?"

"...yes"

"...why?"

"... because you're you. You try to act all tough but you're really a nice guy - you try to all macho and perverted but you're actually shy -" Ruki looked down but Reita saw him give a faint smile. "... as soon as you're away from the cameras you laugh and talk like there's no tomorrow." Ruki suddenly looked up, tears threatening to fall from his beautiful eyes. "Reita - I'm sorry - I don't really know why but, I love you…"

Reita smiled, "You gave me plenty of reason - thank you… I never knew that's how you felt about me..." Reita laughed, "Live life to the fullest because you don't know whether you'll die tomorrow - ne?"

"Reita?"

Ruki looked confused as Reita practically barged his way in and pinned Ruki to the wall while slamming the door shut.

"Reita -? Wha-what are you doing?"

"Ruki - I love you too." Reita leaned down and kissed Ruki - pouring all his passion into the kiss.

"Ruki…" Reita whispered Ruki's name seductively. Reita's breath tickling his ear.

Ruki looked up at Reita. "Reita - I..."

"It's ok, Ruki." Reita took Ruki's hand and led him into his bedroom. When the bed was right behind Ruki, Reita slowly pushed him down and started kissing his neck.

"Rei…!" Ruki said gasping.

Reita started taking Ruki's clothes off and kissing the skin being exposed. Reita stopped abruptly resulting in a disapproving moan from Ruki. A devilish smirk appeared on Reita's face. "Ruki...hang on, ok?"

"Reita?"

Reita slowly started unbuttoning his vest and then took the rest of his clothes off. Ruki's eyes widened as he saw Reita's body. He knew Reita worked out but Reita really was beautiful.

"...beautiful…" Ruki whispered without knowing.

Reita had a look of momentary surprise and started looming over a similarly naked Ruki. "You're beautiful - _my_ Ruki."

Ruki blushed, "You heard that?"

"Mmm…" Reita was busying himself by working his way up Ruki's neck again and then kissed him full on the lips. "I'd rather be called macho though…" Reita was smiling, "...you're more beautiful with this chibi little body of yours…" Reita's hands were roaming all over the lithe vocalist's body.

"Reita - ! Ahh!" Ruki started moaning and he covered his mouth trying to suppress the seductive sounds.

"I want to hear you-" Reita took off Ruki's hand off his face. "... show me all of you…"

"Reita..."

"Ruki...I love you - I mean it...I love you."

"Rei… I love you too."

"Ruki… my Ruki..."

Reita kissed Ruki's lips, then his temple, and slowly licked his way down Ruki's chest and navel before taking Ruki's penis into his mouth. A gasp escaped Ruki's lips as Reita licked the head, his wet tongue slipping into the slit. While cupping and squeezing Ruki's balls. Reita put his fingers into Ruki's mouth, Ruki eagerly laced his tongue and wet Reita's fingers, moaning as he did so. Reita still sucked and licked - sometimes nipping and kissing Ruki's penis and sending Ruki over the edge with pleasure.

Reita took his mouth and fingers away from Ruki while Ruki made a sound of complaint that was immediately silenced by Reita's lips on his own. Reita then slowly poked his fingers into Ruki's entrance, curving his fingers and stretching Ruki, making him moan into the kiss.

When Ruki seemed ready, Reita broke the kiss and looked him steadily in the eyes.

"Ruki… Can I…?"

Ruki nodded in approval. "... hurry… please…" Reita nodded back- Ruki's pleading voice turning him on more.

Reita re-positioned himself on top of Ruki, slowly pushing himself inside Ruki's entrance that was sucking him in deeply into its warmth.

Reita was thrusting himself slowly into Ruki and gradually getting faster and going in deeper. Ruki moaning Reita's name and practically screaming it as Reita hit the bundle of nerves deeply inside of him. "Ahh! Reita! REITA! REITA~!"

Reita leaned down and started kissing Ruki full on the lips then nipping on Ruki's ear earning him another moan from Ruki's parted lips. Reita then went down and started licking and kissing Ruki's neck while still thrusting deeply into him. Reita licked down Ruki's chest and started twirling his tongue around Ruki's reddening nipples making Ruki's moans more needy and his breath more erratic.

As Reita went faster and deeper into Ruki, he was sending them both over the edge - their pleasure increasing. Reita knew Ruki was close - and so was he and he moved faster inside Ruki.

"Ahh! Reita~! I'm- I'm cum-cumming! AHH! As Ruki was saying this, he clung to Reita's back, snaking his hands onto Reita's neck, fingers twirling around his hair. Ruki then came in blinding spurts of white, Reita following close behind as Ruki's entrance clamped around him and he came buried deep inside of Ruki.

"Haa! Reita!"

"Ruki…!"

Reita was kissing Ruki as they lay side by side - Ruki clinging to Reita almost in fear he might disappear. They broke the kiss both gasping for air. Finally gaining air into his lungs, Reita slowly and softly whispered into Ruki's ear as if in answer to Ruki's unheard thoughts, "Ruki… I'll always be with you… forever… and I'll always love you..."

Reita brushed a tear that fell from Ruki's eye as Ruki also whispered, "Reita… I love you too… I always have… and I always will..."

Reita smiled one of his most rarest smiles as he lovingly said, "I know..."

Inside Ruki's thoughts he finished the last words to the song Red - the song he wrote for Reita - now sleeping peacefully by his side, the person he loved for so long -

"I can't go back even now…"


End file.
